


Cats and Dogs

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [43]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So James has a dog. And Q has a cat. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> "Could you do me a 00Q prompt? James has a dog, bulldog, who follows him everywhere and Q has a cat. One day the 2 animals get in a fight. Thanks!" -R

It had been the biggest thing James and Q were worried about when they decided to share a flat: Boothroyd and Walther.

They both knew that James would never _willingly_ part from Walther, he adored his English Bulldog. And Boothroyd…James had a suspicion that they wouldn’t be able to pry the Birman from Q’s side even with all of Q branch’s gadgets.

So they both stayed…and James and Q just had to hope that the two animals would get along.

The loud hiss that echoed through the flat was not a good sign. Nor was the loud, baying bark that followed.

“Oh God, please don’t let there be blood…” James muttered to himself as Boothroyd tore down the hall like a bat out of hell, straight up Q’s leg.

“Boothroyd!” Q had the spoiled cat in his arms, “What’s wrong, baby?”

James could see Walther making his way down the hall, whining softly. He could also see the large scratch that ran down his snout.

“Looks like the cat got you, huh big fella?” He smirked softly, reaching down to examine the wounds.

Q looked at James, Boothroyd in his arms, “What did your dog _do_?”

“Excuse me?” James frowned, “What makes you think Walther did anything? Your cat is the only one who scratched Walther.”

“So you think it’s Boothroyd’s fault?” Q raised an eyebrow.

James shook his head, “I didn’t say that. We have no idea what happened, Q.”

Q didn’t look impressed. In fact, he had stopped paying attention to James at all, his focus devoted to the demon ball of fluff (at least in James’s mind). Q was _nuzzling_ the damn thing, giving Eskimo kisses and everything, “You’re alright, aren’t you Boothroyd? The big bad bulldog just scared you, hmm?”

“You’re joking me…”

Walther gave another low whine, prompting James to reach and scratch behind his ears. The bulldog always did like it when he did that, “I guess it’ll just be you and me tonight, Walther. Q and the fuzz look like they’re on their own for tonight.”

Already, James could see Q reaching for a bottle of Chardonnay with one hand while holding the cat in the other hand.

“Boothroyd and I are going to watch a movie.” Q smiled softly, walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

James groaned, “Honestly, who drinks Chardonnay and watches films with their _cat?_ ” He shook his head, looking at Walther, “Shall we grab a beer and see what’s on the telly?”


End file.
